Neo's Foot Filled Revenge
by ShinobiReaper561
Summary: Neo gets revenge on Ruby for what she did to Roman


**Neo's Foot Filled Revenge**

So it should be noted that everyone in this story is totally over the age of 18, DA don't take down this down again.

Before reuploading I went over the fic, fixed some stuff, added some more details for 'fetish purposes' and added a extended ending. Enjoy

—-

Neo was on top of a hill that rose high above the surrounding forest, she was seated comfortably on the grassy ground with her back resting against a large oak tree. For the past week she'd been coming to this hill to observe the small cabin situated among the trees in the woods below.

It had taken some time but she'd finally managed to locate Ruby, Yang too but Neo wasn't after the blonde just her little sister. Neo wanted vengeance for what she'd done to Torchwick, Cinder and their plans as a whole. It hadn't been particularly easy to track her down but she'd done it and now all she had to do was keep waiting for her moment to strike. For the past week she'd been up there from sunrise to sunset, as she stared at the cabin all day Neo would fantasize about herself standing over Ruby with her foot deep in inside her mouth.

~

Ruby threw open the door of the house and stepped outside, putting her hands on her hips and taking in a deep breath of the crisp fall air with a smile on her face.

"Time for adventure!" Ruby announced as she stretched her muscles before setting off into the forest.

For the past few weeks she'd been couped up in her fathers house recuperating from her wounds and whatnot from the battle at Beacon. She was still rather weak, she couldn't even properly wield her scythe so as such she left it behind as she ventured forth.

Some time and several miles later...

Leaves crunched under her boots as Ruby marched through the woods. It was the middle of autumn, so the entirety of the forests was full of reds, oranges and greens that would had made for quite a scenic stroll up until the sky suddenly became full of dark storm clouds that shrouded everything in a dull light, giving everything a overall grim and depressing feel.

"Such a lovely day... Ha..." Ruby said sarcastically, carrying on through the now somewhat creepy forest.

"Oh what's that?" Ruby asked to no one in particular as she squinted her eyes off towards the distance to what appeared to be a building.

Deciding to pick up her pace she came to a small clearing covered in dirt and the occasional shrub or patch of tall grass with a ominous abandoned and rather pious looking structure sitting admist the dreary vegetation. Made of gray stone bricks, the building was longer than it was wide, the sides were lined with broken stain glass windows. Above the large rotted pair of wooden doors was a ivy ladened bell tower.

"Woah... Cool!" Ruby said approaching the building with a adventurous spring in her step. A moment later she reached and pulled open the doors.

Dim rays of light shone through the broken widows. Directly in front of her was a aisle leading up to a slightly raised area on which a stone podium sat with various other things one would expect to find in what once was likely a bustling building scattered around the raised area. Old wooden pews sat on either side of the aisle.

"Oh this is creepy." Ruby said, more interested than actually creeped out as she slowly walked down the aisle with her head swiveling back and forth to take in all the sights, aside from the sounds of her footsteps on the decaying dark red rug leading up the aisle the building was silent.

About halfway down the aisle there was a sudden loud rustling sound. Nearly jumping out of her boots at the unexpected noise, Ruby spun around to find a squirrel scampering avoid.

" , you gave me a heart attack!" Ruby laughed as proceeded to graciously scurry out of the building.

Ruby turned around to continue walking down the aisle but stopped in her tracks as a small wave of fear washed over her. Several meters away a female was sitting comfortably atop the podium with one leg crossed over the other and a large grin on her lips.

"N-neo? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as if she were actually going to get a answer.

Ruby knew that under normal circumstances she stood no chance against Neo, much less so in the weaponless and weakened state she was currently in. She would have turned and ran but there was no way she could outrun the silent girl. So instead she stood her ground and tried to look confident and unworried of whatever nefarious plans Neo certainly had in store for her. Cocky smirk still present, Neo hopped down off the podium and began to casually stroll up to Ruby carefreely twirling her unopened umbrella as she went.

A moment or so later Neo reached her destination, standing awkwardly close to Ruby Neo looked up the younger girl. Neo tilted her head slightly, as the two made eye contact Rubys fake self-confident began to fade visibly.

"Um... So are you gonna kill me or what?" Ruby asked awkwardly, taking a step back to regain her personal space.

Currently Neo would have loved to slowly kill Ruby by beating her with her umbrella or some other painful method but she had much more humiliating and mentally scaring things in store for the weakened girl. Just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak Neo flipped her umbrella around in her hand and hooked Rubys ankle with the curved handle. Before Ruby had much of a chance to process what was happening Neo jerked her umbrella back, sending Ruby falling to the floor with a squeal of surprise. Landing flat on her back with a dull thud, the back of Rubys head slammed painfully into the red carpet which she found out was covering a very hard stone floor.

"Ow ow..." Ruby groaned as a dull ache filled her head but that was immediately overshadowed as she felt a sudden weight come down on her chest prompting her scream out in pain.

The mute girl was standing neatly on top of Rubys stomach with her now opened umbrella leaning against her shoulder. Neo felt a wave of grim satisfaction wash over her at the sights and sounds she witnessed. Rubys whimpering as she grabbed her tormenters boots in a completely unsuccessful attempt to throw her off filled Neo with joy. Neos arrogance filled grin widened as she leaned back slightly, the high heels of her boots digging into Rubys stomach as a result.

"Ah ah! Please stop!" Ruby cried out as she grabbed all over Neos knee-high boots in failed attempts to push her off and stop the excruciating pain she was currently experiencing.

Rubys cries and pleas for mercy were like music to Neos ears, she would have loved to have kept in the same position all day just to hear Ruby scream but the torture show had to carry on! And no great show is complete without a dance routine. Grinning, Neo closed her umbrella and began carefully twirling it around like a baton for several seconds before she started moving her feet. She began picking up her feet and smashing them back down in quick repetition as she whirled around her umbrella, up and down her boots crashed into her helpless doormat of a prisoner as if the mute girl were dancing to some imaginary tune.

Ruby, currently being used as a stage for Neos graceful dancing, cried out in pain as Neo drove her boots into her stomach time and time again. Ruby had given up on trying to take hold of Neos feet to throw her off as she'd accidentally and very painfully had her hands stomped on as Neo joyfully carried on as if she weren't torturing another human. Rubys arms were on the ground floor at her sides in defeat, she was forced to look up at Neo who'd been staring down at her almost nonstop to savor every bit of Rubys suffering.

Meanwhile outside, was scouring the forest floor hard at work in his search for nuts and acorns. He'd be damned if his squirrel wife and squirrel children starved this winter. The sounds of Rubys screams were clearly heard by his squirrelly ears as they echoed throughout the forest.

"Neo please stop!" Ruby begged the dancing girl on her stomach, who by this point had began hopping back and forth between Rubys stomach and chest landing heels first. "Neo please I promise I'll do anything!"

Now that was the kind of things Neo wanted to hear! Neo stopped where she was, which was Rubys relatively flat chest and looked down at the poor girl beneath her boots, Ruby had tried her best the whole time to not openly weep and was mostly successful, though several tears did manage to escape and slide down her cheeks. Undoubtedly both Rubys chest and stomach would be black and blue for weeks on end thanks to Neos elegant 'dance' routine.

"...Thanks for stopping..." Ruby said weakly she was beyond thankful that was over but now Neo was staring down at her with a rather mischievous smirk on her face, clearly she was planning the next phase of their little torture session. Ruby certainly didn't like the evil look in Neos eyes, she felt like helpless and defenseless prey under the evil girls gaze.

Neo suddenly stepped forward with her left foot, lightly placing her boot on Rubys face who just laid there awkwardly and slightly nervous about whatever it was Neo was up to. Her high heel was pressed against Rubys closed lips, which she proceeded to easily force her way through. Ruby yelped in surprise as the high heel entered her mouth, her tongue accidentally brushing up against it several times which made her shiver slightly at the foul taste. Enjoying Rubys reaction to her high heel Neo began moving her leg up and down, forcing Ruby to suck the heel. Everytime she lifted her leg the heel moved upwards until it nearly popped out of Rubys mouth. And with everytime she lowered her leg, her heel went deep into Rubys mouth and the platform of her boot would come to rest neatly on Rubys forehead. Ruby couldn't help but feel pathetic as the mute girl pulled her now shining high heel from her mouth only to have it immediately replaced by the other one.

Several moments later, to Rubys surprise Neo stepped off of her chest and back onto the ground, she felt a glimmer of hope that this weird foot based torture was finally over. But such hope was crushed no sooner than it was born as Neo placed her left foot on Rubys neck, pressing the boot down on Rubys throat causing her to choke. Ruby grabbed at her boot as Neo casually pulled out her scroll, snapped a picture of the girl she was currently strangling and then began typing.

After a few seconds, Neo removed her boot from Rubys throat. Ruby quickly rolled over to her hands and knees, her head a foot or so above Neos boots as she gasped for air. Several deep breaths later, she felt Neos gloved hand grabbed her chin and jerk her head upwards showing her the screen of her scroll.

'Lick them' Was written on the screen. Neo released Rubys head and pointed down at her boots, making her desires rather clear.

"Do I have to?" Ruby asked in a slightly whiny tone to which Neo responded by rolling her eyes before typing on her scroll again and showing it to Ruby

'Do it or else '

"Okay okay..." Ruby said quickly, leaning her head down to Neos feet she stuck her tongue out flat against the black toe of Neos right boot, immediately grimacing at the taste of the slightly dirty boot leather.

As much as she would love to not continue any further Ruby began to move her tongue in little circles around the toe of the boot, not quite sure whether she was doing it right or not as it was her first time being forced to tongue clean boots. She may have resisted if Neo hasn't added that 'or else', after what Ruby had already experienced the last thing she wanted was to anger the mute. Her chest and stomach were both still aching, she honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Neo had slightly fractured a rib or two. Having made a few dozen circles with her tongue, Ruby began to lick up towards the top of Neos foot. She licked the top several times with her tongue flat against the leather, making sure to not miss any bit of it. Neos boot had a relatively unpleasant taste of dirt and musk that seemed to dry out Rubys tongue, making her have to bring it back into her mouth to rewet it before she could continue every several seconds. The process of doing so made her feel rather pitiful.

"This is so gross..." Ruby mumbled into the boot as she slid her tongue around, it was just the reaction Neo had hoped she'd have.

Neo loved both the sight of Ruby on her hands and knees licking her boot, the feeling of superiority that she got from watching such a hated foe at her feet carrying out such a humiliating task was enough to send a shiver of joy and satisfaction through her. The only thing that could have made it better was if there was a crowd of people watching, unfortunately though they were in the middle of a remote forest so that was quite unlikely. But even without the crowd, Neo couldn't help but smile as Ruby submissively licked away at the side of her boot.

Outside, a overly dramatic bolt of lightning cracked across the sky as rain began to pour down over the forest and thunder roared above occasionally.

Neo thought that now would be a good time to move things along, sure only one of her boots had been licked clean but she could always simply force her unwilling foot slave to do the other. Neo took several steps back, causing Ruby to nearly lick the ground by accident. Ruby raised her head to find Neos left boot hovering not far from her face, Neo looked down Ruby expectantly as she shook her foot several times.

"You...Want me to kiss it?" Ruby asked, leaning in and doing so before Neo had a chance to instruct otherwise. Out of all the things so far this was by far the most bearable has far as Ruby was concerned.

Neo shook her head, not that Ruby would have been able to see as she had began planting meek little kisses around Neos boot. Though as pleasing as a sight that was, it certainly wasn't what Neo had clearly demanded. Using the tip of her umbrella she pushed Rubys head back until she was sitting on her knees. Neo, donning a annoyed expression solely for the purpose of worrying Ruby, shook her head and proceeded to kick off both of her boots which landed several feet away. Her feet were unsurprisingly white as snow with nails that had been painted either pink, brown or white.

"Oooh I was supposed to take them off..." Ruby said as she came to that realization, looking down at pale white feet and then looking up at her 'annoyed' face. "No don't punish me!"

Neo smirked sinisterly at the gullible girl, she wiggled her toes against the ground. Now that she was barefoot the real fun could begin. Ruby was looking up at Neo, who despite being quite short was currently towering above her. The villainous look on her face made Ruby rather nervous. Suddenly Ruby found her vision consisting mostly of the mute girls pasty sole for a split second before the foot collided with Rubys face,yelping in pain as she landed on her back several feet away.

"No no, not this again!" Ruby pleaded as she sat up on her elbows to see Neo happily approaching, thunder and lightning crashing outside in the storm as if on cue.

What Ruby expected was to get trampled on some more but was surprised when Neo stepped onto her face with her left foot, pushing her head back down against the ground. The mute girls pasty white sole was quite soft and marshmallowly against Rubys skin, her toes were resting just under Rubys eyes and the ball of her foot rested comfortably on Rubys lips. With her nose being somewhat squished, Ruby didn't have much choice but choice to smell Neos sole. It smelled mainly of sweat but had a odd hint of vanilla, possibly due to foot moisturizer, but that ultimately did more bad than good and ended up giving her sole a sickly sweet aroma that was rather offensive to the senses. With every breath Ruby found that the smell seemed to grow worse and worse, not by much but it was noticeable enough.

Neo enjoyed the sight of disgust and discomfort in Rubys eyes, which were pointed downwards at the well pedicured foot covering the lower half of her face. Neo leaned her umbrella against her shoulder and snapped her fingers with her free hand once causing Rubys eyes to immediately shoot upwards. Making eye contact with her captive, Neo stuck her tongue out and licked the air several times. Hopefully that was an obvious enough clue of what she wanted.

"But...but..." Ruby mumbled to which Neo replied by sliding her foot off Rubys face and onto her throat, pressing her sole down.

Originally Neo was just going to keep her foot on the girls neck until she started begging, which unsurprisingly Ruby did with a flurry of pleas but Neo decided that maybe now would be a good time to remind Ruby just who was in charge here. Leaving her left foot where it was, Neo stepped up onto Rubys face with her right foot sitting horizontally across her mouth. Pathetically enough, Ruby began licking at Neos sole desperately as the mute girl put all of her weight on her throat making it impossible to breath. Neo smiled widely, she was certainly enjoying the sight of Ruby squirming around beneath her feet.

Down below Ruby was hopelessly trying to pull Neos foot from her throat, with one hand against her toes and the other on her heel Ruby tried pushing Neos foot upwards in hopes that she'd just be able to breath again, nevermind how painful it was to have someone put their full body weight on your neck. As she did that she was licking away at Neos sole that was laid across her mouth in hopes that by giving Neo what she wanted she'd show Ruby mercy. Her sole tasted much the same as it smelled, sickly sweet and, it was like she was licking a pale soft wall of sweat mixed with old sugar. It was unpleasant to say the least. Ruby couldn't really look anywhere but up, with Neo towering above her looking down at her with a smug grin on her face. Within a few moments her vision began to wane and started to become foggy, it proceeded to worsen with every passing second until the mute girl standing on her became little more than a blur. Soon Ruby could no longer muster the strength to continue licking Neos sole so her tongue halted its movement and receded back into her mouth. A moment or so before she passed out her arms plopped down to floor at her sides in a clear sign of defeat.

Neo hopped off Ruby and looked down at her, a little smirk on her face. How pathetic it was to be knocked out by someones feet, Neo almost felt bad for. She nudged the unconscious girls face with her toe several times before shrugging, she hadn't intended for this to happen but she knew just how to take advantage of Rubys unconscious state.

Several minutes later...

Ruby was awoken by the feeling of rain drops pouring down on her face, opening her eyes she found herself staring up at the cloudy sky. She felt oddly light, as if she were floating...

Neo couldn't help but smile widely as Ruby realized just where she was.

From her torso up, Rubys body was leaning out in the open air atop the old buildings bell tower the only thing keeping her from falling dozens of feet to the ground below was Neo, or rather her umbrella. Holding the top of the umbrella, Neo had the handle hooked around the back of Rubys neck. Her wrists were tied behind her back with some convenient rope Neo had found. Currently Neo sat comfortably between Rubys spread legs on the safety of the belltower, Neos feet were resting on Rubys stomach.

"N-Neo I'll be good and lick your feet! P-promise! Just pull me back in!" Ruby cried out, glancing down at the ground far below before quickly bringing her gaze back to Neo and her pasty white feet.

Neo declined Rubys offer, with a teasing smirk, by wiggling her pointer finger back and forth several times before she pressed both of her feet to Rubys face who immediately began licking away at them in a desperate, but completely understandable, attempt to keep any thoughts of letting her fall to what would likely be her death from entering Neos mind. Ruby hastily slid her tongue up and down the mute girls pale left sole, in a matter of seconds she'd probably managed to have her tongue travel between Neos toes and heel fifty times. With each lick however that sickly sweet taste gradually grew worse and worse, causing her to slow down considerably until her tongue moved at a slow drag. But despite the increasing unbearableness of the tastes and smells Ruby pushed on, licking and worshipping Neos feet as if she'd been a foot slave her whole life.

Neo felt a shiver of pleasure fly up her spine as Rubys tongue sluggishly made its way up her left sole. Having her feet licked in a fast paced manner was certainly enjoyable but Neo found it much more delightful to feel her slaves tongue being slowly dragged up her foot, it was so much more degrading. Not to mention how much she enjoyed knowing that the slower Ruby licked the more she had to experience her foul tasting sole. Rubys face was hidden behind the mute girls pale feet, so unfortunately Neo couldn't watch Ruby suffering the taste of her feet but Neo liked to imagine that as Ruby was quietly weeping as she submissively slide her tongue across the smirking girls soles.

Water poured down on Rubys body and Neos feet, somehow it seemed as though the smell of Neos feet had gotten worse. As she slowly licked down the mute girls right sole the smell of her feet burned the inside of Rubys nose, making her want to gag. The taste obviously didn't help either. She'd love nothing more than for this horrible experience to be over. She felt powerless and completely helpless in her current situation.

Neo leaned forward a bit and pressed her fingers between the toes of her right foot before reclining back. Ruby took the hint and reluctantly stuck her tongue into the small gap between Neos big toe and the next one over, she immediately coughed slightly at the taste. Somehow it seemed so much worse than what she'd experienced from licking Neos sole, it was as if all of the mute girls foot sweat had travelled to and dried between her toes, laying in wait for some unsuspecting slave. Fearing what would happen if she didn't, Ruby began sliding her tongue in and out of the space between the mute girls two toes, occasionally groaning out her disgust.

"So nasty..." Ruby whined as she moved on to the next space, bobbing her head back and forth with her tongue lodged between Neos toes.

Neo bit her lip in pleasure, she was immensely enjoying the feeling of Rubys tongue traveling between her toes. The various expressions of disgust Ruby made as she licked only served to make things that much better for her. As Rubys tongue made its way between her right foots toes, Neo began rubbing her left foot across Rubys face for no real reason other than simply because she could. Though she quickly found out that her captive wasn't a fan of this treatment.

"...Really?" Ruby whined as Neo was rubbing her sole against her forehead, faithfully Ruby continued licking between her toes despite the footy intrusion.

Deciding she'd played around enough with her captives face, Neo rested her foot atop Rubys head and closed her eyes to savor the wonderful feeling of the Rubys tongue traveling slowly in and out between her toes.

Several minutes later...

Ruby was soaked in rain from the waste up, still held up via the handle of Neos umbrella that had been hooked around the back of her neck with Neo herself sitting comfortably between Rubys spread legs on the dry belltower. Ruby had been licking between Neos toes for some time now, or at least it felt that way, she'd successfully worshipped each tight in-between area of Neos right foot multiple times each and was currently making her way through Neos left foot which unfortunately tasted just as bad as the right. Meanwhile, Neo was in heaven. With her eyes still closed she was in bliss from the delightful feeling of her slaves tongue moving in and out from between her toes and just knowing Ruby hated every bit of it managed to make her smile.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed suddenly.

Neos eyes shot open to find the younger girl was no longer there, nor was her umbrella. Neo face palmed upon realizing what happened. She must have gotten too comfortable, her grip on her umbrella must have loosened until finally it slipped through her fingers. Sighing silently, Neo stood up and approached the edge of the tower. Looking over the side, down below she saw Ruby laying on her back in the mud with her umbrella stabbed into the ground several inches from her head. Somehow she'd managed to survive the fall and was currently squirming around in the mud with her hands still tied behind her back, her eyes widened in shock and fear at what had just happened a she laid there in the rain. Suddenly a wicked smile formed on Neos lips as a idea came to mind.

A minute later...

Neo stepped out from the church and into the pouring rain outside, her foot sinking a inch or so into the mud but that didn't deter her. Neo, her wicked smile had since lessened to a nefarious smirk, approached Ruby and stood at her side as her two feet sunk slightly into the mud.

"Neo...what was that for?" Ruby asked weakly to which Neo replied with a uncaring shrug.

Neo stood there for a moment, wiggling her toes around in the thick black muck beneath her feet, the mud was cool and felt surprisingly enjoyable on her previously snow white soles. The muck oozed between her toes, undoing all of Rubys hard work in mere seconds as her toes were covered. Neo kept her feet in the filth for several long seconds, eyeing Ruby with a sinister little smile all the while before finally lifting her left foot above Rubys face, several globs of mud falling plopping down on her face. Neo grinned at the sight of Rubys face lighting up in terror as she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh god Neo please no!" Ruby cried out before the mute girl slammed her mud covered foot into her face.

Muffled cries of disgust could be heard beneath Neos sole but that was mostly silenced as Neo swiftly launched the foot deep into Rubys mouth, causing her eyes to widen in revulsion and shock. It was by far the worst thing she'd ever tasted in her life, she'd gladly of returned to licking Neos mudless feet instead of this, she'd even take another one of the mute girls dreadful dance session over this filth in her mouth. Ruby gagged and coughed violently as Neo forced her foot deeper and deeper into her mouth. Soon enough Neo reached as far as she could physically force her foot but still she tried to push farther, seemingly trying to literally shove her foot down Rubys throat. Suddenly she lifted her right foot from the ground and as a result, putting all of her weight on her left foot that was somehow forced to become lodged even deeper in her poor slaves mouth. Ruby thrashed wildly about as Neo balanced on the foot that was being shoved down her throat with the entirety of Neos weight behind it.

Seconds later, though it felt like a month to Ruby, Neo finally set her free foot down on Rubys chest and began to slowly slide her other foot in and out of her captives mouth. Immediately her tongue had become pinned beneath Neos sole, leaving her no choice but to 'lick' at the mud on her foot as it traveled up and down inside her mouth. Barley noticeable due to the rain and much to Neos pleasure, tears were now openly falling down the young girls cheeks as mud began to coat her tongue and the inside of her mouth. Some of it had even made its way down her throat forcing her to swallow, nearly throwing up every several seconds as globs of sweaty saliva imbued mud slipped down her throat. Staring down at Ruby's mud covered face Neo grinned widely as she began to twist and turn her dirty foot around inside of Rubys mouth, making sure her tongue had touched every bit of her revolting muddy foot. With every turn and twist Ruby gagged in disgust as her tongue came into contact with a new part of Neos foot, ploughing her way through fresh filth as she went.

Neo looked up at the the sky, her foot still violating Rubys mouth, the clouds had grown significantly darker and the downpour showed no signs of slowing down. Getting soaked by the rain was certainly putting a damper on her foot filled fun. Hopping off Ruby her feet sunk back into the muddy ground, she plucked her umbrella out of the ground and grabbed the back of Rubys collar.

"W-what are you doing?" Ruby mumbled weakly, apparently having a mouth and throat full of mud made it hard to speak. With all the horrible things Neo had done so far she was almost afraid to ask.

Neo, silent as ever, only smiled innocently and began walking back into the building, dragging the helpless girl through the mud behind her. As Ruby was about to find out, Neos revenge was only just beginning...

~

The sun had just began to peek over the forest, starting yet another chilly fall day.

Yang stood in the doorway of her father home, starring down the foggy wooded path leading off into the thick forest with a terrible feeling in her gut.

"Come on Rubes, where are you?" Yang asked herself in a quiet worried tone, normally she wouldn't have batted a eye if her younger sister disappeared into the woods for a day and night but she was weak and vulnerable after the battle at Beacon, they both were. Somehow their father had managed to not notice his young and severely wounded daughter had been missing for roughly a day, Yang let out a sigh. "Fine...I'll come find you, you better not be in any trouble!"

Unarmed, both litterly and figuratively, Yang set out down the barely noticeable fog covered path.

Neo couldn't help but smile widely as she stepped into the old building, her boots which had been licked meticulously over and the over shined as the heels clacked against the floor. She twirled her umbrella merrily and even considered whistling a peppy tune as skipped along down the side of the pews until she came to abrupt halt.

Laying between the rotting wooden benches laid her obediently little slave, Neo stood there for a moment remembering all the joyous memories they'd made over the past day or so, though Neo had a sneaking suspicion said memories weren't nearly as joyous for Ruby, most of their time together since Neo had dragged her thoroughly dominated captive through the mud and rain into the old abandoned building Ruby had been doing whatever Neo wished without much hesitation, though occasionally the perverted silent girl would still trample, gag and dominate her obiedient slavegirl. Sometimes Ruby would meekly beg for mercy, in response Neo would only smirk and subject her new toy to some horrible foot based torture.

Leaning her umbrella against a pews end she kicked off her white leather boots. Neo stood there on the old red rug for a moment, enjoying the feel of the worn fabric on her soles before hopping up onto the seating section of the pew. The wood felt cool and relaxing against her feet, though not nearly as wonderful as the slumbering girl on the floor could be.

Silently Neo had managed to stroll her way along the bench before sitting, seated in a cross legged position she leaned forward and observed the slumbering Ruby, mouth slightly agape she snored softly on the stone floor. Carefully and without a sound Neo began lowering her small pale feet down. A mischievous smirk on her lips, Neo gently placed her left foot horizontally across Rubys chest, the right foot went toes first towards sleeping girls slightly open mouth. As Ruby snored softly Neos big toe slipped past her lips and into her mouth, Neo grinned and began moving her foot to the left and to the right, up,down and various other directions. She started out slow, moving her foot around with her big toe traveling and wiggling about inside Rubys mouth. Upon seeing just how tired and past out her new slave was Neo took up faster and more daring movements, she began to slip her toe in and out her slaves slumbering mouth quite quickly. Neo shoved her big toe back in, deep into Rubys mouth only to brush up against the sleeping girls tongue. The silent girl bit her lower lip as she slipped and slid her toe against her slaves tongue, a large grin was present on Neos lips as she used Rubys tongue as a mini doormat for her big pasty toe.

Having a foot slave was certainly a enjoyable luxury, a rather pleasant one at that. After a extended period of time Neo pulled her toe from the sleeping girls mouth and placed it next to the other, horizontal on Rubys chest.

Ruby let out a tired groan as she stirred from her restless slumber, feeling a slight pressure on her chest she looked up to find Neo starring down at her, ever present smirk silently on her lips.

"Wha...?" Ruby asked groggily, forgetting briefly that she was laying on the cold floor between the rotting wooden pews of some abandoned structure at the feet of her silent new owner. "How long was I asleep for? Thirty minutes?"

Ruby let out a quiet little hiss as her face was blanketed in light from the mute girls Scroll, Ruby squinted as her eyes adjusted to read the text.

'10 minutes Lick'

"B-but...fine..." Ruby sighed, much to Neos enjoyment the young slave girl remained still and unmoving as she slid her feet onto Rubys face.

Neo smirked and shifted on the old pew to get a bit more comfortable, leaning back she couldn't see Ruby but she could certainly feel her tongue as it obediently ran up and down, left and right and just generally all across the bottoms of her pasty white feet.

With Neos two small pale feet resting across her face Ruby moved back and forth between the two suprisingly soft soles, her tongue never leaving the pasty skin as it traveled around Neos feet. Unfortunately Ruby had found out that their unexpected cloud softness was one of the very few nice things about her tormentors feet. Being trapped away in those white leather boots had caused Neos feet to sweat more than a little bit, Ruby surmised that she frequently used some sort of vanilla scented foot lotion given the sickly sweet taste that cling to Neos feet alongside the sourness of her dried sweat. Dried sweat and vanilla were the only things Ruby could smell when around Neos feet, with her current position as a face based foot rest Ruby had little choice but to breath in the sickly sweet and sour odors coming from the pale soles clinging to her face.

Ruby had groggily worshipping Neos pale feet for several long minutes, half ignoring the terrible tastes and smells she had to endure. Neo leaned back, allowing her subservient captive to sleepily worship her soft soles, Neo rested her head back and closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasures of having a hated foe begrudgingly lap away at her feet.

Abrupty the licking stopped, Neo opened her eyes just as the sleepy girl beneath her feet let out a massive yawn. Without warning Neo found her soles being subject to a large gust of far too enjoyable warm air has Ruby let out her tired yawn, so pleasurable in fact that the most silent of moan escaped her lips.

Rubys eyes shot upwards, she could barely believe her ears. "Y-you just made a noise! I didn't know that was possible!"

Neo leaned forward and looked down at her flabbergasted slave, the silent girls cheeks had a slight rosey color to them. Neo shook her head before leaning back quickly, placing her feet back on her now smirking slaves face who began to worship once more after several moments.

The decaying wooden doors slowly creaked open.

Neo immediately jumped up onto the pew, turning to face the doors she smirked when she found Yang standing there in the doorway, missing part of her right arm strangely enough.

"N-neo?" Yang stammered, clearly such a threat was not what she was expecting to find. Yang took a step back, nearly turning to run but stopped upon hearing Ruby call out.

"Yang! Help, Neos some weird pervert!" Ruby called, popping up behind the mute girl. "She makes me lick her feet!"

"That's...weird." Yang mumbled, she was half tempted to run considering her previous run ins with Neo and her weakened, defenseless state. She shook such thoughts from her mind. "Give me back my sisteryou pervert!"

In response Neo continued smirking and shook her head before hopping off the pew and onto the center aisle, at which point Yang was able to see the mute girls pale bare feet as she retrieved her umbrella. Neo began strolling slowly towards Yang, casually twirling her umbrella around as she went forwards.

"Stay back!" Yang said threateningly, scooping up the only available weapon, a rotting cunk of wood from the decaying doors.

"You can do it Yang!" Ruby cheered on in the background, her face was covered in layers of mud from all the times she'd been forced to lick the mud from Neos boots and feet.

A meter or so away Neo shook her head with a cocky smirk, she lunged forward swinging her umbrella right into the rotted wood Yang held which promptly shattered. Keeping with her momentum Neo twirled around, elbowing Yang in the face resulting in a pained 'ooo' from Ruby, before hopping back and landing gracefully several feet away. Yang stumbled back a few steps, hand holding her face leaving herself quite exposed. Seemingly immediately after receiving the blow to the face Yang felt a wooden handle hook around the back of her neck before she was violently pulled forwards. Helplessly flinging forwards Yang was able to let out a small yell of surprise just before she was met with a devastatingly powerful punch to the face from the smirking silent girl.

"Yang no! You can't loose!" Ruby cried as her sister dropped to the floor like a easily bested rock.

Several feet away Neo tossed aside her umbrella and quickly approached the defeated girl, a evil grin on her face. She stood over Yang for a moment, the girl was laying there in a daze all powerless and helpless.

Yang stayed there, layed out on the floor, having been beaten in a matter of seconds. In her slightly dazed vision she saw Neo towering powerfully above, wearing a unbearably cocky smile. She'd won and she knew it, Ruby knew it too, she was probably off in a corner sobbing or something else dramatic. A warm soft thing was placed on her face, at first it was almost pleasant until Yang took a breath, instantly she coughed as her lungs were filled with sickly sweet foot stink, she let out a weak groan to show her absolute hatred for feet but otherwise showed no signs of resistance. Yang countied to lay there, far too weak to move as Neo lorded over her, sliding her foot up and down against the blondes face who simply took it.

Neo grinned, she found the loudmouthed Yangs face looked much more appealing with a pale foot plastered to it. She turned to Ruby, who was standing in shock with a tear in her eye, Neo pointed to her first slave then to her left foot which was standing with the worn red carpet beneath.

Ruby sniffles and nodded. "...Right away Neo."

With that Neo watched as Ruby slowly got down and disappeared behind the pews only to re-emerge out in the center aisle on her hands and knees, her head low to the ground in submission. Squishing Yangs face with her right foot Neo smiles from ear to ear, positively ecstatic as she watched Ruby grovel and crawl before her, she felt the younger sister plant meek little kisses atop her foot.

Neo closed her eyes, leaned her head back and enjoyed life as her two slaves, the former proud Huntresses, served her without resistance. The knowledge that both girls were suffering at her feet only made her enjoy them that much more, Neo smirked and looked to the girls at her feet, they hadn't suffered all that much, at least, not yet.

The silent girl had many horrible plans in store for her new toys, plans they'd find out about quite soon...

Thanks for reading, hopefully it was to your liking

So of Yang, Ruby and best-girl Neo, who's feet would you, dear reader, most enjoy serving?


End file.
